Sky Dancer
by cemetarydemon
Summary: [complete]Yuki's Bronchidas has reached a new level, and he is sent to the hospital where he meets a girl. She also has a curse, and knows all about the Sohma's curse. What, oh what, will insue? YukixOC
1. Good Events Turn Sour

Im going to start a new fanfiction, as you can OBVIOUSLY tell, because your reading it. Well…..OH I need to mention that this first part if the OC person. She's doing a dance recital, incase you couldn't figure that out --u. Just to make more sense. And then once her segments done it'll go over to Yuki and w/e he's doing. Lovely right? Good. Well I'm sure your tired of me talk ing so I'll shut up now and let you enjoy the story….

(you don't need to know her name yet) pov

I stared out from behind the red curtains as the act before me, a twelve year old girl doing a jazz routine, began. My legs were slowly turning into useless jelly, while it felt like I had butterflies for breakfast instead of that over stuffed breakfast burrito. 'Actually right now, I'm regretting eating that burrito…' before I could continue my thoughts, I ran to the bathroom. You don't really need to know the details now do you?

After that little 'fun time' with the toilet, I washed my face with cold water and walked back out towards the lace curtains. 'Just in time.' The jazz music had just ended and the lights went off. I felt the girl walk by me, but not before whispering a little 'good luck out there.' Taking deep breathes, I heard them announce me, and what I was to perform, my version of the famed 'Swan Lake.'

'Why are you doing this? You know what the doctor said. Or do you want me to repeat.' 'ok I know what he said. But one more performance and I'll stop I promise.' She was talking to herself and she knew it, but it's not like anyone could here inside her head (accept us hehe).

She was brought back to reality when the lights turned out. This was her cue to get her butt out there before the spotlight went on with no one there. Half sprinting, she made it to the center of the stage just in time for the music to start.

At first all there was was music, not even the spotlight was on. Then came the cue and the blinding light descended from the heavens, or rafters w/e you prefer, onto the main attraction. She wore a white silk dress that went a few inches above her knees. It puffed out at the hips, yet still held its silky demeanor. It was sleevless and hung to her body as if a second skin. No special patterns were sown in, only the need stitches here and there. Her feet were adorned with toe-shoes (I think that's what there called……it was in a story we read in school today….) that's satin ribbons tied around her ankles up to mid-calf.

She heard gasped from the crowd as the light almost made her look angelic. I small smile slide on her face after hearing the gasps, but brought herself back to reality and started to dance, right on cue. 'pirrouette, leap, side-step, fake, spin…' she thought to herself as she executed every move with grace and agility.

It was finally the part she loved the most, the leap-spin thingy (I am no expert on ballet moves……DON'T BLAME ME!). She froze, on cue of course, the music stopped, and all simultaneously, everything started again. She leapt the second the music started again. It was fast and timid, yet strangely relaxed. Landing on her toe, she spun around to face the audience, who were waiting for the next move, and they got it. She leapt into the air, spinning.

But sadly, the second she took off the ground, a horrible pain pierced through her, right through her heart. She fell to the ground, hard, hitting her head. She clutched her chest (where her heart would be) as she let the darkness consume her. And fell unconscious.

TO YUKI! Who's at school totally bored to death

It was right after lunch, and the teacher still wouldn't stop talking. She droned on and on about something called "physics". 'make her shut up!' Yuki was plotting ways of making her shut up. (we all have a dark side do we not?). the teacher finally shut up, only to start about something new, that goes by "PE", this made the students brighten up a little. 'finally freedom from this witch'

As he stood up, he stole a glance at Torhu to see her holding hands with Kyo laughing happily. They had announced themselves a couple a few weeks ago, and Yuki only shrugged it off and dug himself in student council stuff to avoid the dull pain inside of him. He eventually got over it, but still hoped dearly for a lover.

Slowly walking to the door, he was soon joined by the happy couple, smiling weakly as they said their greetings to him. 'I wish they'd leave me alone. It's like their trying to taunt me or something' Yuki thought slowly getting agitated. 'I need to calm myself. If I don't, who knows what'll happen. I may even transform in front of all these people. Or worse…..' Yuki couldn't finish his thought because he was, rudely, interrupted by the monotone teacher explaining the rules of swimming laps. How anyone would really need to know this, no one knows, but they all assume that she thinks them dumb and ignorant.

'I don't even have to hear this, I'm not aloud to go swimming anyway.' Now he was angry, but still managed to calm himself before someone got hurt, namely that annoying teacher who doesn't know how to SHUT UP! Instead, he started adding new things to his list of 'How to Kill'. Now he was entertained, too bad the teacher learned how to shut up right then.

"Ok students, you are now excused to swim your laps. If anyone has any questions or concerns please tell me immediately. Blah blah blah….." ok so maybe she didn't learn how to shut up.

After a few hours more of monotone, the students ran to the pool as a source of freedom. All that is, accept Yuki, who stayed behind to inform Ms. Talks-a-lot that he was ordered, by a doctor, not to swim on any circumstances. This of course only caused hours more monotone, which was managed to get cut short into only 30 minutes by the ever so helpful, Torhu Honda.

"Thank you for saving me Miss. Honda." Yuki said truly thankful.

"it's not problem, really Souma-kun. But I was wondering, why aren't you aloud to swim?"

"It's a long story Miss. Honda. And I'm not in the mood for stories right now." Yuki sighed as he sat down on a bench next to the pool. "but I will tell you that if I go in the water, it may kill me." With that, the conversation was over. There was nothing more to say, and if there was, Torhu's not smart enough to figure it out.

He layed down and closed his eyes, signaling that he wanted to be left alone. 'mabye if I just jumped in the water, this'll all be over. No, no, no. I cant think thoughts like that. I just have to wait, and my freedom will come.' Standing up, already bored of sitting around, he started to circle around the pool as a source of exercise.

Half way around the pool, he stopped to look at his friends laughing and having fun together. Even Kyo was laughing and smiling, a genuine smile at that. Tears rushed to his eyes, but he refused to let them fall.

Without noticing what he was doing, his body started moving forward, but since his eyes were filled with tears, his vision was blurry and he couldn't notice the rope right in front of him. You know what happens next. He fell forward, which just so happened to be water, and belly flopped into it. His last thought before he was consumed by blackness was 'Maybe freedom is closer then I imagined.' With that, Yuki sunk to the bottom of the pool.

OVER TWO PAGES LONG WOOHOO! I'm celebrating over 2 pages while other people celebrate being over 20 pages……--u niiice. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and however confusing it may be, I hope you come back to continue reading on. SEE YOU IN CHAPTER 2! Over and out

-cemetarydemon


	2. The visitors

I decided to start typing this today instead of tomorrow in hopes of finishing it today and writing the third chapter tomorrow instead. Moves things along faster. You might have noticed tghat I didn't actually describe the girl in the last chapter. Well that's cause I wanted you to see her in Yuki's eyes first…..dont ask. I've gotten so many reviews for the first chapter THANK YOU MY WONDERFUL REVIEWERS! YOU MADE MY DAY! Onto the chapter before you leave…..

Yuki's Pov

'Am I dead? No of course not. I wouldn't be talking if I was. Wait, am I talking? I don't think so. All I see is black. Where am I? ah what's that light? I can't see. What's that noise? It's getting really annoying….' Yuki woke up exactly at noon. The afternoon sun shown right through the curtains and onto his face, explaining the blinding light.

As he tried to sit up, he heard a feminine voice talking to him. "You shouldn't do that you know. You should be resting. Don't stress yourself too hard." Just as the girl said, he felt a terrible pain in his head the second he tried to sit himself up, and he fell right back onto his bed. "told ya'" the girl laughed as she watched him trying yet failing to sit up.

Yuki groaned as he felt his head, feeling bandages. "What happened?" he spoke more to himself then anyone else. But the girl still answered.

"You fell into the pool at your school, and hit your head on the way down." She motioned towards the bandages on his head. "oh" was all he could answer as he felt himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

girl's Pov

'wow he's kinda cute. Wait what am I thinking! That's not like me at all. Get yourself together man.' Her thoughts were interrupted by the doctor walking in the room requesting her to his office. 'well I guess my resting time is over' she sighed as she got up from the window sill to follow the doctor out into the hall. Taking one last longing glance at the outside world, with its green grass and huge trees, before following the doctor out of the room.

2 hours later, Normal (if not Yuki) Pov

Yuki had only woken up half an hour ago, yet he already had tests run on him, and was now getting his first rest in the past 30 minutes. But of course, every good thing must come to an end.

"Mr. Souma, you have visitors." The nurse said before leading a large group of….ummmmm…..many into the room (I'm too lazy to count it out but its all the juunishi except Akito, Ritsu, and Rin, adding Torhu. If that makes any sense). Yuki sweat dropped at the size of the group, and at the fact that his brother was there, but soon got over it when the all greeted him with tears, smiles, and even hugs, juunishi only obviously.

"W-What are you all doing here?" Yuki asked amazed but the concern on all their faces, which should have given the reason away but hes too tired at the moment to think clearly.

"To see how your doing silly. It is my duty as your older brother to makes sure that-" he never got to finish his sentence as he was thrown through the window curtisy of Kyo. "never thought I'd say this, but thank you Kyo."

"yea w/e" Shigure started anime crying and jumped out the window after his dear friend. "uhhhhhhh" everyone wondered at the same time.

At that moment, Yuki's roommate walked in the room. She wasn't disturbed at all by the people in the room. As a matter of fact, they didn't even know if she knew they were there. Her face was blank as she walked over to the window, noticing it broken, she turned around, pointing her thumb towards the window, and opened her mouth as if it ask 'What happened here?'. Before she could mouth her question out loud, everyone answered by saying "They did it" and pointed out the window.

Curiousity took hold and she looked out the 5th story window. Only to find 2 27 year old guys sprawled on the ground in utter pain. "well at least their at a hospital" she muttered under her breath.

Turning around, she looked at her bed with longing, but instead started walking back towards the door just in time for her doctor to come in to take her out (that sounded confusing). Together the 2 walked out, but not without the girl waving, while saying a formal "nice to meet you all".

Everyone was now utterly confused. "Who was that Yuki?" Momiji asked excitedly. "I don't know, but I think she's my roommate" "How can you not know your own roommate?" Haru asked not really caring one bit. "well I've been to busy since I've woken up to get to talk to her. And anyway, she never really comes in here anyway."

The group talked about random things until a nurse came in and ushered all the visitors out of the room, saying that he needed to rest. Yuki was too excited to go to sleep after seeing all his friends and family again. And the fact that he wanted to see that girl again. AND that he had finally figured out what had happened to him 4 days ago (yes he was asleep that long).

Flashback, right after Yuki fell into the pool

"Can Yuki swim?" a boy in their class swam up to Kyo, Torhu, Momiji, and Haru (yes I'm making them older for like what? 5 minutes hehe). They all looked confused and answered with a simple 'of course'

"Well I doubt that. He just fell in the pool and it doesn't look like he be coming up for air any time soon" with that, he swam away leisurely. "why doesn't he help Yuki then?" Momiji asked not even realizing what he was saying. Then it dawned on all of them at the same time. Fear spread across their faces, except Kyo, as they sprint swam to the other side of the pool where they believed Yuki to be.

Their he was, his silver grey purple plum (what is his hair color, no body has it the same) hair swirling around his face underwater. Just their luck, it was the deepest part of the pool. But the guys stillswam down and brought Yuki back up, Torhu would make him transform and wasn't a strong enough swimmer to make it down there.

They put him on the ground next to the pool and told the teacher to call ambulance. Torhu didn't know why water could kill Yuki but knew it would, so she was still worried. The ambulance came in less then 10 minutes and off he went to the hospital.

End Flashback

At that moment, the mystery girl walked in the room. This was the first time Yuki was able to get a good look at her. She had metallic blue shoulder length hair that seemed to glow in the light. Her eyes were a metallic silver outlined in full black. She was 3 inches shorter then Yuki and looked to be 16, like himself. She had the patient's uniform on which was a white dress type thing that DIDN'T tie in the back (I always hated it when they tied in the back and you could see their underwear and everything don't you?). her hair was pulled into a loose pony tail but some blue hair still traced her face, making her glow even more. She was kind of slutched (sp?) forward showing that she was extremely tired.

She jumped on her bed with a plunk and simply layed their as Yuki watched her intently. 'why was everything I thought about her making her sound like an angel! Have I gone mad or is that just my imagineation.' Yuki slowly started a war in his head, but before the battles could begin he was interrupted.

"You're Yuki Souma, am I correct?" she took his shocked silence as a yes. "I'm Hirowani Senkoamento (last name first name). It's a long name I know, so call me Senko for short ok?" she took the next silence as a yes again. "Well you're a talkative one aren't you?" she laughed at herself as she finally opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Their eyes locked, and they both looked away.

"yea I'm Yuki Souma, nice to meet you Senko." He finally managed to speak after those past 5 minutes of silence. Senko smiled at his politeness, and turned towards the window (away from yuki) to stare at the sunset.

"I'd really like to get to know you more Yuki, but can we talk in the morning, I'm too tired right now and I have no tests tomorrow and neither do you." She looked into his eyes to show him that she was speaking the truth about the whole getting to know you part.

"Sure. I'd say I know how you feel, but you seem to have a lot more tests then I do, so it must feel worse." Closing her eyes, she smiled, said a simple goodnight, and buried herself in her blankets before falling into a dream filled slumber.

After staring at the sleeping girl for a few more moments, he followed her example and fell asleep.

This chapter is so long my back hurts from sitting here for so long but at least I got this done. It didn't go where it intended but it works. At least its not rushed…..i hope. Please review and I'll update again tomorrow!

-Cd


	3. Confessions

Sorry its taken me so long to update. There's been so many bday parties lately its crazy. This is my first free day since last Tuesday (its Monday) so be happy I finally updated. Onto the chapter! Before I bore you into leaving. THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Oh and ill explain how a girl and a guy became roommates at the end comment. XD

normal Pov

Yuki stared at the sleeping figure next to him. She looked like a little angel the way her metallic hair shown in the morning sun (ok this is now turned into Yuki's POV). 'wait, what am I thinking. I hope I'm not getting a crush on her.' A few more minutes passed as Yuki continued to star at the sleeping girl. Though, this girl wasn't sleeping anymore, unbeknownst (what the heck. Just put unknown) unknown to Yuki.

"What are you starring at?" her voice was a little over a mumble, considering that she had just woken up. Yuki finally noticed the grey eyes starring at him with slight annoyance.

"I-I well-l I d-don't-t kn-know." Yuki was stuttering and he knew it. 'its like her eyes are intimidating or something. She makes me nervous when she looks at me like that' though who wouldn't be nervous, Senko's been known to be a very intimidating person.

"Well good for you. As I've said before, I'm Hirowani Senkoamento. And as I've also said before, call me Senko." She pulled herself up into a sitting position, like Yuki, and turned to face him. "Now that I've said a little about myself, it's your turn to share."

Yuki was now confused, and it showed on his face. But he, nonetheless, pulled himself together and started speaking, speaking gibberish that is. "I-I w-well y-you see-e I-I-"

"since you can't seem to find where to start" Senko interrupted with a smirk," then I'll ask you questions and you answer." All Yuki could do was nod because he didn't trust his mouth anymore. "ok. First question: you're the rat right?" he was stunned. 'how in the world did she know that?' a small smile came to Senko's face while she watched Yuki's stunned face staring back at her. "I'll take that as a yes. We'll continue this conversation later."

"W-why?" was all Yuki could stutter before a nurse popped her head into the room, announcing visitors. He gave Senko an odd look before turning pale at the sound of his brother's voice. To his surprise, only Shigure and Ayame entered the room. Shigure had his arm tied in a sling and Ayame had a bandage raped around his head.

"Heeeellllllooooo dear brother. True, your throwing us out the window caused us pain the whole night, I have still come back in hopes of forgiveness for my deeds."

"It's not even visiting hours. What are you doing here?" Yuki's tone showed he was in no mood for forgiveness, or the older men's jokes.

"Well you see, we were so badly injured, we had to stay at the hospital over night." Shigure said in his oh-so-annoying sing-song voice.

"They're the dog and snake right?" Senko interrupted, pointing towards Shigure and Ayame, but facing Yuki. It was the dog and snake's turn to be stunned. Their eyes widened and mouth's dropped. Both turned to Yuki as in saying, you told her?

This made Senko laugh. 'those idiots' was what she was thinking as she looked at the older men staring at her wide eyed. "you idiots" was what she said in reality. Once her laughing stopped, and she could finally breath easy, about 15 minutes later, she stood up and brushed herself off.

"Well, I'd explain, but I'm hungry. And theres a very upset nurse glaring at you by the doorway." Senko gestured to the nurse who was furious at….something.

"HOW DARE YOU SNEAK INTO THE HOSPITAL AND BOTHER GUESTS ON EXTENSIVE CARE? YOU SHOULD BE ARRESTED FOR SUCH A CRIME!" the nurse yanked to 2 older men by the coller out into the hallway where you could hear the men struggle against the angered nurse.

"Well……their weird. Wanna' go get something to eat?" She turned to Yuki and smiled. He was dumbfounded by her beauty (corny but w/e) and could only nod. Her eyes filled with joy and she grabbed Yuki by the wrist and yanked him down the hall to the cafeteria.

In The Cafeteria

"This food is better then I thought it would be."

"Why of course. Extensive care get only the best. It's one of the few upsides." Yuki looked up at Senko to see her head hung low. This saddened him. 'Am I falling for her? I really only met her yesterday. So no I mustn't be in love.' He shook his head furiously to rid his mind of such thoughts.

When he looked up again, he saw Senko starring at him oddly. 'that must have looked odd.' He smiled reassuringly, which only caused her to raise an eyebrow at him. Once they had finished breakfast, which had consisted of hash browns, eggs of all kinds, bacon, sausage, orange juice, milk, water, and assorted fruits, they headed outside for a little walk.

Outside, though still on Hospital property

They had been walking around in silence for about 10 minutes now. Yuki was trying to get up the courage to ask Senko how she knew about the curse, but for some reason, something told him not to. To him, it looked like she was waiting for something, patiently though.

After a few more minutes of pointless walking, they took a break and sat under an old willow tree (I don't know what they look like. Aren't I smart?). Senko was laying down with her hands behind her head. Yuki sat up and was leaning back on his hands. Senko looked slightly annoyed but she still hid it well. Yuki was, of course, still in deep thought.

"So are you going to ask your am I going to have to explain?" Senko sounded slightly annoyed but she kept her voice at a calm level.

"I think it may be best if you explain." Yuki didn't catch her sarcasm, but she explained nonetheless.

"I know this'll cause only more questions but I decided to start here. Ok? Good." She didn't wait for an answer, she was already too annoyed to wait any longer. "Souma's are usually the majority of the unforgiving spirits." She was right. This caused to Yuki to get unbelievably confused, but he stayed true to his word, or more truthfully, the word Senko forced upon him. A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she continued, "You see, my family has a curse as well, even though only one person is the one cursed. Every hundred years, all the spirits of the people that got their dreams (ambitions not the dreams in your sleep) taken away from them by some cruel fate, come to one person, the cursed one, so they can get all their anger out and finally leave this earth to heaven. I was lucky enough to get to have the honor of being followed around by a bunch of angry ghosts who do everything in their power to make me miserable. They even have the power to create deseases. Most of the worst illnesses known to man were created from them.

"As to connect this to the first point I made, about the Souma spirits, is that everything that they knew from their time is given to me. Almost every Souma who was ever cursed follows me around. They tell each other stories of the cursed in their family now. That's how I recognized you, your mentioned a lot. Any questions?"

Of course he had questions. I mean who wouldn't after hearing someone was cursed to such a cruel hate. Then the realization hit him, this must be how it feels to be the one not cursed when hearing about another's.

She had closed her eyes and started enjoying the playful breeze playing with her hair (get it P). She heard a thud coming from where Yuki was. Opening one eye, the one closer to the noise, she looked at Yuki, who had, undoubtedly, punched the ground with all his might. A small ditch could be seen where his fist made contact.

Being a girl, she sensed a lecture coming on, so she sat up into a more comfortable position, closed her eyes, and started humming.

I'm so evil! Don't ask. Well, now for my explanation on how a guy and girl got in the same room. Senko was obviously a girl as everyone could tell, but Yuki was harder to tell apart, from girl or boy. They finally decided he was a girl and put him in Senko's room. She knew right away that he was a guy, from the spirits stories, but made no action against it. Or, if you don't believe that, they only had one room open, so they broke the rules and put them together. w/e you choose is fine with me. I dunno if this is considered a cliffy or not. But I think so cause you dunno whats gunna happen next. Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. confessions 2

I noticed that I never put up a disclaimer…..i just figured that you people would be smart enough to figure out that I do not own anything of importance……yea……..you get to find out more about Senko and her curse in this chapter. And I bet no bodies wondering why she starts humming when she knows he's going to start a lecture. Id answer this question now but it'll give it away. Onto the story.

What happened last time

_She had closed her eyes and started enjoying the playful breeze playing with her hair (get it P). She heard a thud coming from where Yuki was. Opening one eye, the one closer to the noise, she looked at Yuki, who had, undoubtedly, punched the ground with all his might. A small ditch could be seen where his fist made contact. _

_Being a girl, she sensed a lecture coming on, so she sat up into a more comfortable position, closed her eyes, and started humming._

Yuki turned to look at the now humming girl. The song was calm and it seemed like the wind was playing music as well. Senko could sense Yuki staring at her, but she didn't care, she hadn't done anything like this in a while and she had to concentrate. Yuki looked completely confused as the song started to grow faster yet stayed calm.

A sudden breeze rammed straight into Yuki, but it didn't seem to bother anyone else. Once he had recovered from the 'attack', he sat up and turned to Senko, who was still humming peacefully. The song slowed down again, until it finally stopped. A few moments after it stopped, Senko still had her eyes closed.

Yuki stared at her intently, like she knew something he just HAD to know. A few more minutes passed. Senko, making her first movement in over 15 minutes, took a deep breath, and finally opened her eyes. She acted like she was the only one there, just staring out at the city. Yuki was starting to get annoyed at her ignoring him, but he didn't overreact and kept his calm.

Finally, after about 10 more minutes of absolutely nothing, Senko turned to Yuki and asked, "How do you feel now?" He, of course, was confused and/or surprised by this question and sudden motion, but he answered nonetheless.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" When she heard his answer, she smiled. This confused him even more. He was about to ask, but was interrupted by…..laughing? yes, laughing. Nothing seemed to make sense to Yuki anymore, so he gave up and lied down, closing his eyes. To him, her laughter sounded like a beautiful serenade, making him sad when she stopped.

"Sorry. I must have really confused you." You can tell how happy she was through her voice, which sounded like laughter itself, "You see, I haven't done anything like that in a while. I never get close enough to people to need it." She laughed a little more, but was finally able to calm herself completely. Yuki couldn't help but smile at how happy she was, but suddenly analysed what she said, making him utterly confused. He still waited patiently for her answer to his unasked questions.

"Well you see, there's another part of my curse that I didn't tell you. I never thought I would have to but I guess I do." See there she goes answering everyone's unasked questions, "Every person who gets this curse, is granted a power. We of course, being as cruel hate is, don't get to chose what they are, or even get told what they are. Instead we're forced to find out on our own. But that has nothing to do with the point I'm trying to say, so I'll move on. My powers." She took a deep breath, even though it was pretty pointless, Yuki suspected that it was to add a dramatic effect, "I have the power to control the weather, and people's emotions, and people in general." Yuki was listening but wasn't hearing, "with my dancing, I can control the clouds, controlling the weather. With my humming, I can control how people feel, and how they feel towards certain things, which can drive people to act differently, and do my bidding. But I would never-"

"So you're saying you're controlling me!" Senko was rudely interrupted by Yuki's sudden understanding.

"No, that's not it at all. Please let me finish-" but, he didn't. He ubruptly stood up, and stomped away, leaving Senko to burst into tears. But Senko was strong enough to hold them in until Yuki was out of sight. Even though he was out of sight, he could still here her mangled sobs.

The second he heard her crying, he wanted to run back to her, to comfort her, but as much as he tried to turn around, something stopped him, pushing him foreword. He was pushed all the way into the hospital and up into his room. In his room, he was led to the bed, pushed in, and forced into a dreamless sleep.

back at the hill (that's where the tree was, a hill)

Senko is crying her eyes out. What a shocker. She was talking to herself. Not even she could understand, or comprehend what she was saying. She stopped talking and started sobbing harder, if that was possible. After a few minutes of silence, the silence was broken.

"THIS IS WHY I NEVER GET CLOSE TO PEOPLE! I HATE YOU YUKI! I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" she said more then that, but…….ehhhhh, I would not like to repeat. She went back to crying again.

After about, oh I don't know, an hour and a half, she had stopped crying, and was staring at the sunset. She never knew how beautiful a sunset was until now. She had been put in hospitals and rehab and all that stuff, so she never really had any free time.

The sun went down and the stars and moon took the show. She lay on her back, still under the old willow tree, recently named Tania, staring at the full moon. Slowly she drifted off into a deep slumber.

somewhere unknown

a bunch of spirits whispered among each other.

"We're making this girl's life miserable, with an added bonus. The boy." Mumbles could be heard around the….ehhhh…..place. "Settle down, settle down. Let's get to planning. If we want to make them as miserable as possible, we're gunna have to work together on this." All the spirits gathered around the table, all except one…….

If your wondering, those spirits in the last part are the ones that follow Senko everywhere. I don't know why I put that in there. I just thought id explain the whole forcing Yuki thing. P. so ends another chapter of Sky Dancer. It isn't the longest chapter, but the next one will be. I think. According to my mapy thing of the story, it should be the longest. Yes I make maps for my stories. P.


	5. Embarassing Dreams

Im sooooooooooooooo sorry it' taken me sooooo long to update! Ive never had a free day in over a week so can you blame me. And to make things worse, this chapterll be a short one. That's cause I have a moment of spare time and have decided to type what I have written down of this chapter, so once again I'M SOOOO FREAKING SORRY! Onto the story before you decide to do more then just kill me……

XxX With Yuki XxX

Yuki woke up with a horrible headache. As he slowly came to his senses, he remembered yesterday's events. Quickly, almost urgently, Yuki looked over to Senko's bed. It was vacant. Rushing to the window, he tripped over the blankets that wrapped themselves around his legs.

Once broken free, and getting a few bruises here and there, he made his way to thee window. Luckily, he had a perfect view of the old willow tree, or Tania (t-ah-n yuh)(yes I named it, got a problem with that). He searched desperately with his eyes. Finally, he found what, or who, he was looking for, Senko. She lay on the dew covered grass, blue hair sparkled around her. Even from a distance, you could see her deep breathing, telling you that she was still peacefully asleep.

Relief flew through him. He went back to his bed to fix the sheets. Approximately 10 minutes later, Yuki lay on his bed, awaiting the doctors. None came. (omg, I'm going to change this story now P. struck by an idea so it'll be longer then I thought) He waited a little longer before sleep took hold of him.

DrEaM wOrLd (Yuki's POV)

I floated there, for an uncountable amount of time. I'm surrounded by nothing. I feel nothing. I am nothing. click What was that noise? Noise? What's going on? click it's louder this time. click louder still.

I tried to find my voice, but when I called, I heard nothing, there was nothing. My heart beat quickened. My breathing became hollow. I was alone, I had to be alone. click but I wasn't.

A sudden light blinded me. I covered my eyes, surprised I could control any part of my body. Slowly, the light faded. I could safely take my hand away from my face. My heart beat doubled again when I saw what lied right in front of my. It was a sleeping Senko. It looked like she was under water, her hair spiraled around her.

I noticed something was wrong with her, she was unusually pale. Upon further observation, I noticed that she was hardly breathing. A surging fear swept through my body. I rushed to her side, but as I ran closer, she moved away. With each step I took, she took 2 steps back, even though she wasn't really walking.

I kept running, I didn't care how much my legs screamed at me. I couldn't take my eyes off of her face. It stayed blank and as white as marble (I don't care if it turns out marble really isn't white.). I felt like I was supposed to watch her face. So I did.

A piercing scream filled the blackness. It sounded like Senko's. It sounded like pain. Senko was hurt. I felt like it was my fault. Because I was right here and I couldn't help. My heart ached as another, louder, scream penetrated the silence. An unfamiliar voice spoke inside my head 'It's all your fault, its all your fault' the voice kept getting louder and louder. I found myself repeating those words with the voice, until the voice stopped and I kept repeating them.

My head swam through my thoughts. The same sentence following me where ever I went. 'It's all your fault' My vision started getting blurry. My aching heart slowed my legs down, but I didn't stop, I couldn't stop. 'It's all your fault.' I couldn't take it. 'You know what you stupid voice. You may sound like me, but you aren't. So shut up and let me run. I've got to get to Senko.' The voice stopped, my heart felt lighter, but my legs suddenly felt bricks.

Everything stopped. My legs stopped moving, Senko stopped moving, my breathing was labored as I filled my lungs with much needed air, Senko had stopped breathing. My eyes widened. I ran to her, this time she didn't move. I got to her and she dropped from her suspended state and into my arms. She was freezing cold.

I lied her on the 'ground'. I was shaking her shoulder, screaming at her to wake up. She didn't. I felt the tears coming back to my eyes. I felt defeated. I lied down next to her, my legs were jello (YAY JELLO!). I faced her, looking straight into her face. She looked so pained. A tear found its way down my cheek as I continued staring at her for who knows how long.

I couldn't take it. I leaned in closer to her face, and kissed her perfectly pink lips. It was brief but it felt like an eternity to me. My eyes were still closed as I slowly backed my face away from hers. I was scared that I might open my eyes to see her lifeless and cold, but when I finally opened my eyes, they meet with her silver ones. She was staring at me, eyes filled with life.

I realized that she had known what I had just done by the way she stared at me. A faint blush crept onto my cheeks. A small smile crept onto her lips. I couldn't help but smile back. Before I knew what was happening, she leaned in and kissed me again. I was utterly surprised, but I still returned the kiss. It was bliss. A few seconds, a few minutes, it didn't matter.

We kept kissing, looking into each other's eyes the whole time. (man will they ever stop?) suddenly it ended. (yas) I was staring at a white wall. Laying on my hospital bed. Surrounded by my family and friends.

WHAT? I sat straight up in my bed. I was breathing heavily. A deep blush appeared on my face as I remembered my dream, and the fact that people move in their sleep.

ExIt DrEaM wOrLd (Yuki POV still)

I looked around frantically, everyone was there except Ritsu, Aktio, Rin, and Kureno. (every one that was there consisted of shigure, ayame, hatori, torhu, kyo, kisa, hiro, momiji, haru, uo, saki/hana for those of you confused) my blush deepened, everyone was starring at me like I was crazy.

"Ehhhh………how long have you been here?..." I asked, kinda scared of their answer. Everyone with a watch looked at it. Before any of those people could answer, Ayame answered.

"Long enough to see my baby brother kis-" (he was gunna say 'kissing a girl in your sleep') he was silenced by a pillow, compliments of me. The blush grew darker, if that's even possible, at his words. 'So I was moving I my sleep…….crap.' Kyo, Haru, Uo, and Hiro had smirks on their faces, Shigure, Ayame had knowing smiles on their faces, Hatori, and Saki had blank faces, Torhu was confused as usual, Momiji was happy as ever, and Kisa…..uhhhhhh…..I'll put Kisa in other.

'I'm never gunna live this down.' I thought to myself. Torhu took my tired demeanor as a sign of sickness. "Oh Yuki! Are you feeling alright? You don't look too good!" I was about to answer when……

"He's fine Torhu, he was just kissing someone in his sleep. So who's the 'lucky' girl?" Uo made sure to emphasize on lucky. I blushed deeper, as Torhu blushed in realization. She thought it was her because everyone knew I had a crush on her. Emphasize had.

"It's no one you know." I answered honestly.

"Are you sure it wasn't our little Torhu?" Uo insisted.

"Yes I'm sure it wasn't." I tried to stay calm, luckily my blush was fading because I knew they were never going to guess.

"Was it that cute little girl who you share a room with?" My brother asked. 'Man their good'

"Ehhhh………" 'I need to find a way to escape this conversation. Why are those nurses that come in at the worst time.' A nurse popped her head into the room. 'THANK YOU!'

"I'm just here to inform you that Mr. Sohma doesn't have any check ups today so you can stay as long as you like." With that, she left me to die.

I decided to leave it there cause I'm lazy. Good enough for now anyway. This chapter is my thank you to my cuz, or sis P, who updated her story as a birthday present for me. So yea, it saves me from writing a thank you card, and I get to please people. Yay! Over and out 'til next time!


	6. Senko's version

I'm in that creative mood right now. So I'm not writing poems and are updating. Be happy with my choice! Poor yuki! I left him to die at the rath of his family and friends. But we're not visiting Yuki today, we're off to give a little attention to Senko! Enjoy!

XxX on the hill with Senko (her POV) XxX

I lay there. All alone with only the evil spirits surrounding me. Their company is unwanted, but I can't do anything about it. I had just spent the whole night sleeping under a tree. And guess what? It decided to rain last night! So I sit here. With my clothes sticking to my body like a second skin. An ichy skin at that.

A sneeze snuck it's way out of my mouth and into my hands. 'Next time I start hating a guy I share a room with, don't!' I scolded myself for my bad thinking. Another set of sneezes came on. When they finally stopped, my head felt heavy. Everything was twirling around me. There was a slight buz in my ear as everything went out of focus.

I held my head in my hands trying to stop the spinning. It was a futile attempt. I fell on my back unable to differenciate up from down. I rolled to my stomach in an attempt to stand up, but found a way to fall while on the ground. I was stuck there. I couldn't stand up, I didn't know what up was!

Instead of fighting it, I gave in and let myself be sucked into the black abyss.

DrEaM wOrLd (again)

I could feel myself floating there. Unable to move, yet could walk around freely. My spirit was walking around me as my body lay useless in the black void. This was different from all the other times I had fallen unconscious. Something was wrong I could feel it.

I looked around in a futile attempt to see my surroundings. 5, 10, 20 minutes passed. When I was just about to give up hope, I saw him. He looked……out of place to say the least. Just floating there, face scrunched in an odd way. His limbs were flayed out every which way.

"Yuki?" I asked tentatively. I saw him stir. Yes! He was ok. All I have to do is get him to wake up!

"Yuki!" I said louder this time. His eyes started to open. But he looked afraid. Like something wasn't right. Though, something wasn't right soooooo ya.

"YUKI!" I screamed. Not as loud as I could, but loud enough to get him to try to see me. I saw him try to yell at me. But no sound came. Then I heard something. It was a heart beat. No 2 heart beats. Beating at the same time.

I placed my hand over where my heart is supposed to be. I barely felt it beat, like always. It was beating at the same time as the others. The beats quickened at the same time as my heart. I looked over to Yuki. You could see it on his face, the other heart was his.

Our hearts beat at the same time. My beating heart swelled with an unknown emotion. I took a deep breath, and screamed his name out at the top of my lungs. I felt myself start to glow. It's a strange feeling to glow. It tickles you like heck. But I kept my breathing in check, and stopped my laugh attack.

I slowly stopped glowing. I could see Yuki again. He was shielding his face, figures. He slowly lowered his arm. Apparently he couldn't see my spirit because he looked straight at my body. His face changed through emotions including, relief and fear. I wondered why he was afraid.

I felt something tugging on the back of my clothes. As I turned around, I was sucked back into my body. I knew why he was afraid at that moment, I wasn't breathing. I went limp as I tried sucking in air. It was another futile attempt.

He started running towards me and I was moved back. He kept running so I kept moving. I heard one of the spirits get into his head, repeating the sentence "it's all your fault" over and over again. Eventually, I heard Yuki's voice joining him.

'Yuki, don't think like that. I don't know what would be your fault, but don't think like that.' I was filled with curiosity and concern. A light appeared in front of me, I soon recognized as one of the female spirits. She took my mind and transported it tto the past.

I was in Yuki's body (odd, don't get any ideas). His legs felt like bricks and he was staring at….me? He had hollow, labored breathing. Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream. It sounded a lot like…me? I heard his thoughts race once he heard the scream. 'It sounded like Senko's. It sounded like pain. Senko was hurt. I felt like it was my fault. Because I was right here and I couldn't help. My heart ached as another, louder, scream penetrated the silence.' (that's what yuki was thinking, look in later chapter, youll find it) the spirit's voice could be heard in his head as everything started fading away until I was back in my body, moving away from Yuki.

'Why did those screams sound like mine? I never screamed!' a needle was suddenly poked into her side, at the sudden surprise, she screamed. 'oh' the needle happened to be a shot with a very painful, yet pointless, substance inside. Quickly, the pain spread throughout my body. I tries to resist the on coming scream, but it was inevitable.

My lungs hurt from the scream. The spirit appeared in front of me again, and said 'thank you for your contribution' and disappeared. 'that jerk' I thought.

I closed my eyes for the next 10 minutes, hearing Yuki's mind scream at each other. It finally stopped, all of it. I stopped moving, Yuki stopped moving, and I had completely stopped breathing. I was taken out of my semi-spirit form. My lungs felt like heck.

I heard Yuki rush towards me, I didn't move. I felt myself drop into his arms. He felt tense at first, yet oh so warm. He laid my on the ground. He shook my shoulder and screamed at me to wake up. I tried, I truly did. I felt him lay down beside me and just stare. I could smell his salty tears when he cried. It struck me in the heart so hard I was in pain.

Suddenly, I felt something warm against my lips. It was brief, but happened. I opened my eyes. 'Thank you so much Yuki.' I stared at him as he opened his eyes to find me staring at him. The blush that rose to his cheeks made me smile, and he smiled back.

I couldn't take it anymore, and kissed him. He didn't pull away, but returned it. 'so I guess all is forgiven….' Before I knew it, I was surrounded by the spirits.

ExIt DrEaM wOrLd

All the guys were snickering, while the girls tried to hold in their giggles. A blush rose to my cheeks. Trying to avoid humiliation, I laid back down, and fell asleep again.

Im gunna end it here cause its time to go to bed and im too lazy to go on P hope you enjoyed this! Over and out.

-CD


	7. what happened in that store

I've 'read' all of my past chapters to this story to find out…..NONE OF THE SOHMAS HAVE MET SENKO! Now I said to myself 'this must be changed' but I couldn't figure it out yet…..so they don't meet them until I find a way to put them in……somehow……..

XxX some random street in Tokyo xXx

Yuki was finally free of his family. After a bit more teasing, they decided to leave him to his romantic daydreams. He had found it better not to defend himself for they turned everything he said against him.

The doctors said it would be good for him to get some fresh air. So they 'kicked him out' of the hospital for the time being. That was 10 minutes ago, and now he's deathly bored.

(Yuki's POV)

I was walking along unfamiliar streets trying to find something interesting to do. It wasn't working. I let out a deep sigh as I sat down on a bench along the sidewalk. There aren't any parks in this part of the city, which deeply depressed me, but nonetheless, I keep walking. Searching for one. I stood up and kept walking.

As I turned the corner to another unfamiliar street, something shiny caught my eye. I stopped to see what it was. A jewelry store. 'Why not, I have nothing better to do.' With that, I walked in.

On ThE hIlL (normal POV)

Senko lay on the cold ground. Her still soaking clothes sticking to her. She took no notice, for she was still asleep. A few minutes after she fell asleep, the spirits got bored and moved on to another part of the city. She new they were gone because she wasn't really asleep. How could anyone sleep while freezing cold, laying on the hard ground soaking wet?

(Senko's POV)

I heard someone approaching. It was definitely not the spirits, for they couldn't walk. The person stopped right next to me, and sat down. I couldn't see who it was because my back was towards him, but I had some ideas.

A comfortable yet annoying silence covered the hill. The only sound was the swaying of the trees and whistle of the wind. I would have fallen asleep if I wasn't so anxious to know who sat next to me. A few more silent minutes passed.

"I'm sorry for yesterday. I truly am. I don't know what came over me. It was like I was possessed or something." I recognize that voice.

"Yuki?" I asked quietly, so quietly so that if I wasn't wrong they could mistake me for sleep talking.

"Yea it's me." Yuki answered her inaudible question. A small smile formed on my frozen lips as a heard his small chuckle escape his lips. (This makes the heater by my feet feel all the more better ha ha) I sat up slowly as to not crack my frozen ribs in the process.

"So what brings you to this part of the hospital besides an apology?" I tried to imply that he was forgiven without saying 'apology accepted.' I never was used to talking to people, and people would know that It's hard to say that you forgive them when they caused you pain.

"So do you forgive me or not? I want to make sure before I go on to the next reason I came to see you." He sure knows what to say to make me feel uncomfortable.

"O-of cours-se I for-rgiv-ve you-u." that didn't come out the way I planned. Yuki started laughing at my stuttering.

"Smooth talker I see." He said between small laughs. "but back to the other reason I came here." My embarrassed blush started fading as he started looking serious. "I came he-re t-to t-tell-l you-u th-that i…" it was his turn to stutter. I couldn't help wonder why he suddenly got nervous when a few seconds ago he was perfectly calm. "Y-you s-see I-I-" my eyes widened.

Muhahaha I'm so evil. Hope you enjoy this cliffy. Winter break is approaching so you'll get more updates. YAY! FREEDOM! Haha. Over and out til I feel like updating!

-CD


	8. short twist

Be happy. I was going to torture you and not update for another week. So be glad I have decided to continue today. But, ill make you wait. MUHAHHAHAHHAHA

XxX At the Main House XxX

Hatori sat on one of those red cushions. He had been kneeling there in silence for over 30 minutes. No a single sound was made between the 2 occupants of the dark room. Neither had moved, spoken, or, if you had not looked close enough, breathed.

5 more minutes passed until the occupant laying down by the open door stood up and faced Hatori. This revealed the pale face of Akito which was framed by his dark hair. He wore one of his casual robes that would have, seemingly, fallen off if he had not been holding them on.

"What you have just told me……It is all true. Correct? You wouldn't dare lie to me now would you Hatori?" Akito questioned smoothly.

"Why would I have reason to lie to you Aktio? You are god, I have no reason to disobey. It is true that Yuki has befriended a girl at the hospital. I myself have not personally met this girl, but my records show she is in a special care unit. And that her name is Senko." Once Akito heard the word 'Senko' he stiffened. Hatori noticed this and looked up at Akito strangely, though still managed to keep his face completely blank (noe that takes some talent P).

With a sharp turn, Akito walked straight out of the room without another word, beside beckoning Hatori to follow him. Hatori followed Akito into a dark room, darker then Akito's. after looking around he declared it to be a library. Akito seemed to know where he was going, for he went straight to the back, down an 'alley', and stopped.

Pulling out a very old, dusty book, a wicked grin spread onto Akito's face.

sorry bout the shortness people, but its christmas eve so i cant write on. at least i gave you guys a new twist in the plot, but not what Yuki said, so HA thatll be a belated christmas present to you all D. MEERY CHRISTMAS UNTIL NEXT TIME!


	9. The Attack

Sorry it's taken so long to update this! It's just I had to figure out what would happen next! And I did! So, onto the what-happened-in-the-last-paragraph-of-the-last-chapter. Woah, that's long……eh w/e. ONTO THE STORY!

"_So do you forgive me or not? I want to make sure before I go on to the next reason I came to see you." He sure knows what to say to make me feel uncomfortable._

"_O-of cours-se I for-rgiv-ve you-u." that didn't come out the way I planned. Yuki started laughing at my stuttering. _

"_Smooth talker I see." He said between small laughs. "but back to the other reason I came here." My embarrassed blush started fading as he started looking serious. "I came he-re t-to t-tell-l you-u th-that i…" it was his turn to stutter. I couldn't help wonder why he suddenly got nervous when a few seconds ago he was perfectly calm. "Y-you s-see I-I-" My eyes widened._

XxX Still In Senko POV XxX

I felt a sudden pain. Straight through my chest. It burned worse then before. 'Why does it hurt so much?' I practically screamed in my mind. The moment my eyes widened, Yuki had stopped his stuttering to look at me with total concern. He was frantically asking if I was alright. I think he could have at least figured that the answer was a no. But apparently, he couldn't.

I clutched my heart (like put your fist over your heart. Ya know!). everything around me started zoning in and out. I think Yuki finally figured out that I wasn't ok because he was frantically trying to call the nurses where ever he could. Even though he didn't really move from his spot.

"Y-yuki…." I was in too much pain to make full sentences, so I had to compromise. "Y-you-u were-re sa-saying-g?" Not much of a compromise, but it works.

I had long ago caught his attention, so he was quick to answer. As I tried to keep my face as calm as possible, he pulled out a silver necklace with 2 chains. 'Why does it have 2 chains?' opon further observation, I discovered that the necklace was 2 ballet slippers with the flowing ribbons. I was shocked when he 'ripped' the necklace in half, so each chain had its own shoe.

"This isn't the time, and you should be in the hospital so you will get better, but remember, you insisted." I could help but smile at his concern. "I know you love dancing, so it thought that I'd buy this necklace, and you would wear around one half, while I had the other. That way, we would always be together."

Since I could not talk, he took the smile I had plastered on my face as a that-would-be-wonderful answer. As quickly as he could, he put one necklace around my neck, and without warning, picked me up bridal style, and ran straight for the hospital.

About 5 feet away from the door, I was struck with another surge of pain, this time I let a gasp escape my lips. Yuki of course, noticed this, and started running even faster.

At that point, everything was slowly decaying into blackness. The last thing I saw was Yuki's concerned face looking down at me as he rushed to the nearest doctor. Then, darkness.

XxXxX doodooooo XxXxX Yuki's POV XxXxX

It has been about an hour since the doctors took Senko into that room. For that past hour, I have been pacing back and forth in the waiting room. It is agonizing torture. (im sorry if you just so happen to notice that I may switch tenses, im not good at that stuff, so please bear with me!)…..(just a random a/n).

After wearing myself down with the pacing, I decide to take a nice good sit in one of those armchairs. As I lay my head down on the back of the chair, a nurse exits the room that Senko went into. I immediately stood up. A little too fast because I lost balance and landed right back down in that chair.

The nurse smiled at me, in more of amusement then sympathy. When I opened my mouth to speak, she spoke instead. (MaGiC)

"It is time for that check up of yours Mr. Sohma." The nurse tried her best not to laugh at my face. It held a look of pure…..well……pure mix up of emotions. Anger, confussion, sadness, shock, annoyance, all jumbled together into the funniest face that nurse has ever seen. "Come on now, you'll be late if you keep sitting there."

Ever so slowly I stood up. Ever so slowly I followed the nurse out of the room. Ever so slowly I watched the door that held Senko. Ever so slowly I knew she had kept something from me.

ZzZzZ sleep my pretties! ZzZzZ wizard of oz…funny ZzZzZ the next day ZzZzZ

SsSsS normal SsSsS POV SsSsS doodooooo SsSsS

Yuki lay alone. He hadn't been able to sleep a wink the previous night. He had heard nothing of Senko's condition. And frankly, he was scared.

A new nurse took Yuki to his check ups and vaccinations. He new all the doctors were hiding something from him. They all new how he worried for Senko. But there's also the fact that when he asked how he was, they'd always glance at eachother and say 'fine'. But after yesterday, he was more worried about Senko.

He was able to recognize one of the doctors as one that worked on Senko. He was slightly eager when he learned this, yet became even more frightened. It seemed as if this doctor was avoiding him.

Finally, after about, 4 hours, he was sent back to his room to rest. But first they warned him about not to do anything strenuous after getting his treatments. What strenuous thing was there to do in the hospital? You're locked in your room the whole time.

He took his time walking back to his room. Taking time to peek into other people's rooms as he passed by. Most had sleeping people, others were empty because they were getting vaccinations ad whatnot.

He let out a deep sigh when he approached his room. Closing his eyes, he stepped in and headed straight for his bed. Once he had managed to get onto his bed, though not under the covers, he let out another sigh, keeping his eyes closed.

"so you're not…..even going……to say hi…..to me?" he heard a weak voice on the other side of the room. His eyes immediately shot open and darted towards Senko's bed. And in Senko's bed, lied Senko, who was staring at him with a small smile on her lips.

Without hesitation, Yuki jumped up and ran towards her bed. Kneeling right next to the bed, making him eye level with her. Concern and panic raced through his eyes when she looked at him sadly. She soon turned away, unable to bear his stare.

"Senko…" Yuki started. "what….why are you in the hospital?" this was all he could say. The moment was too strenuous to exaggerate.

A sad smile formed on her lips. "I was first sent to the hospital when I was 5. this was for a full check up. Which included blood tests, and cat skans and all that." Senko sounded utterly sad as she spoke. "2 day later, my mom got a call from the doctors. They said that they'd found something. They said they found heart cancer." Yuki was hanging on to every word. "Of course, my mom went into total panic mode. I think that's what killed her. Her worry. It seemed to eat away at her, until she was an empty shell. Dad had been dead for a couple years then, he was murdered by a jealous employee or something. I was too young to remember. But anyway. After the fateful day, I pretty much was to live the rest of my days in the hospital, so they could keep close watch on me. And moniter my progress or something. But I hated the hospital, so I constantly ran away. Sure, it increased my mom's worry, but it made me feel like a was normal. I soon discovered I loved dance. It was what I loved to do, and still is. But running off didn't help my cancer, soon the doctors declared it had become, severe heart cancer. I didn't bother care, but withen 6 months, Mom was dead. Her worry had killed her, my uncaring had made her worry. So I was alone, but I had enough coverage to be on life support my whole life. You see, my family was very rich, and my grandma gave me total power over it. so the years went on, things only got worse. But I never cared. Over and over I'd have new room mates. All would either recover in a weeks time, or die in the middle of the night or during surgery. Lets just say, it wasn't a pleasant living experience. Now, you moved in, and I felt something different about you. You were cursed also, I didn't feel so different anymore. But this new found joy, it didn't help my condition, actually, when I got happier, the spirits made it even worse. I knew that, but the doctors didn't. all except one. Hatori Sohma. He new of my curse and I knew of his. Don't ask how. Its too confusing. But he told me all about you guys. But that's beside the point. Today, I had another heart attack, but it was much worse then the others. I know they're hiding something from me. I knw theres something they're not telling me. I know I'm going to die."

A single tear slide down Senko's cheek when she finished her little speech thing. Turning her eyes to look at Yuki, she saw that his head was down and that he too, was crying.

"I don't want you to die, Senko. I can't allow you to die." His words surprised Senko. But she suspected something like this.

"You can't control death. In a way, it controls us. But the key thins is.." Yuki looked up at Senko. "the key thing is for you to not let it control you. The key thing is to know that you're going to die, but don't let it stop you from living. And that, Yuki, is why you shouldn't cry."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few moments before Yuki suddenly jumps up.

"I just noticed! You haven't met everyone else yet! How about you meet them tomorrow when they come visit! I'm sure they'd love to meet you!" Yuki practically shouted.

"Sure, sounds fun. But so you think they want to meet you because they want to meet who you were dream kissing?" Yuki's face turned red. "I was joking. But ya know…" Senko turned away embarrassed about what she was going to say. " You know, I don't want that to be a dream anymore."

Senko turned back to Yuki when she didn't hear anything. When she turned though, her lips met Yuki's. she was shocked by this, but returned the kiss nonetheless.

They broke the kiss for a need of oxygen. Both were beet red and were panting at their lack of breath.

"Well….goodnight." Senko said in a rush as she turned towards the window and threw the sheets over her head.

"But it's only 5….." Yuki raised his eyebrow.

"What's your point?" Senko mumbled from under the sheets. Yuki laughed at this and went to his own bed to lay down and relax.

LOVE SCENE hahah. Jkjk well you now know more bout Senko. Isn't that lovely. It ook my a while, but I got it! so be HAPPY! Rejoice!

-CD


	10. the sheets!

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! IT'S JUAT I'VE HAD SOOOOO MUCH HOMEWORK! AND I STILL HAVE TO DO SOME TODAY TOO! AND SPORTS JUST STARTED! AND SCIENCE FAIR AND HISTROY DAY! AND THAT BOOK REPORT IS COMING UP! UGH! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS AS LONG AS POSSIBLE! JUST PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

XxXSenko's POVXxX

I woke up the next morning with last night's incident still in mind. I could feel the heat rising in my face as I recalled in my mind what had happened. It felt so good to be loved though. Ever since Mom died, I haven't been loved a lot. No one really cared about me. Not even the doctors, and it's their JOB to care. Isn't that just sad.

There was a sudden thump from the other side of the room. It jolted me out of my thoughts, as I turned to the source of the noise. What I saw was so priceless, I couldn't help but crack up.

There lay Yuki, wrapped in his blankets, struggling to get free. You could see his arms and legs flailing around under the blankets trying to break free. During one flail, he hit the bed, for he's on the floor, and suddenly stopped moving. I was suddenly filled with worry, until I heard him scream 'WHAT THREAD COUNT IS THIS? GEEZ!' Then I started laughing again, but of course, all good things have to come to an end. Sadly, for me, that ment my laughing tangling me up in my own blankets, until I fell off the bed with a thump. And joined Yuki in his futile fight against the sheets.

It had been at least 30 minutes until we stopped to laugh. We were, of course, still trapped in our separate sheets. I heard the door creak open, but was too busy laughing to care. I heard someone clear their throat. But still, I didn't care. Then I pictured in my mind what this person would be seeing, 2 bundles of whites sheets, moving about, laughing, knocking things over.

That only made me laugh harder. I could hear Yuki still laughing as well.

Both of our laughing stopped abruptly when we got kicked in the side.

"OW! HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" I shouted to the unknown visitor.

"You wouldn't shut up! And you look ridiculous." That voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT! THIS HAS A VERY HIGH THREAD COUNT!" I heard Yuki start laughing again from the other side of the room. Everything as muffled, being inside a ball of sheets does that, but I could still hear the joy in his laugh.

I felt pressure on top of me and then suddenly, the sheets were pulled off and I was twirled into the air until I landed on my back, same with Yuki.

I groaned as I sat up slowly.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT!" I jumped to me feet, outraged that this person would dare mess with me. "WHO DO YOU-" I was cut off my Yuki's lips against mine. I stood there stunned, until he pulled away, and I regained my composure.

I looked at him, so see a smile smirk on his lips as he gestured to the sheet culprit. I saw 2 boys, both about our age, one had orange hair, while the other had both black and white hair. Wait a second, I know these people. It all became clear.

I extended my hand with a friendly smile. "nice to meet you Kyo, and Haru. I would have been nicer if I knew it was you 2."their mouths dropped, while Yuki started laughing to himself. I could see in his eyes that he knew I wouldn't have acted any differently. So I gave him a playful glare.

Turning back to the Sohma's, I found they weren't alone. There were 9 others. I instantly recognized then as the other zodiac. Some were missing, I could tell by counting.

"You must be the other zodiac" I bowed, then straitened myself. "some of you are missing, but that's not the point." I smiled at them kindly. No matter how nice I acted, none of them got out of their state of shock. This annoyed me. WHY CAN'T THEY ACCEPT THAT I KNOW VIRTUALLY EVERYTHING ABOUT THEM! Ok ya, that would be hard to accept, but they don't have to know I know that.

I turned to Yuki with a cute pout on my face. "why won't they listen to me?" he was still laughing, but stopped when he heard my voice, and knew it was directed towards him. Instead of answering, he shrugged.

My eye twitched, but I turned back to the others, willing myself not to punch each and every one of them.

"you know what, I'm hungry, if you care to eat, I'll see ya there." With that, I walked out of the room and into the cafeteria. I got my feed, feed…hehe……, ANYWAY! MING GETTING OFF TRACK THERE! I ate as fast as I could, without damaging any of my internal organs, gotta watch out for that ya know, and went to say hello to my old friends.

First, I went to Veronica's room. She had a room farthest from mine, she also just gave birth to a little baby girl. Apparently, something was wrong with the birth or something, and things got complicated. If I remember correctly, we was in labor for over 2 days. She deserves to be seen.

I walked in the room to see Veronica lying on her bed, cradling a cute baby in her arms. She noticed me instantly, and smiled one of her lovely smiles. I smiled back and sat down in the chair next to her bed.

"Did you name her yet?" I've always been curious about what she'd name her baby. Veronica is a very unique person.

"Well, I wanted to name her after someone." Her sweet voice was a welcome sound to my ears, that were so accustomed to the beeping of machines. "but then I realized, it's not like me to copy someone else." That's true. I've known her since the day I was born, literally. We share the same birthday, and the rooms were next to each other. Gotta love coincidence. "Still, there was one name, that stood out to me. In my eyes, this name stood for courage, and to never give up. For compassion and caring. To be strong." She had that look in her eyes, that ment she was serious, and had thought this through thoroughly. "Senko. True, it is supposed to be longer, but, Senko seems to hold so much more."

I think I just had another heart attack. She was seriously naming her only child after ME! This was a HUGE honor. I don't know what to say. She smiled at me, and looked me in the eye, and in some way, she knew just how much I appretiated it.

"I've never seen that look before, Senko. Gratitude. Something I'd never thought I'd see you show." When the baby heard the name 'Senko', she automatically reacted, and thought someone was talking to her. What a smart baby. Her eyes searched the room, until they reached her mom with a curious look. Veronica smiled, and kissed the baby's head.

The way she looked at baby Senko, it was indescribable. It was the look someone gave something when they had lost the closest thing to them, and then that something takes its place, and makes you unbelievably happy. You see, Veronica is the same age as me. She's been through some tough times. Somehow getting pregnant. It was shocking at first, but people got used to it, except her parents. They were so ashamed, they killed themselves. When I found out, I was devastated; Veronica's parents were the only things keeping her from killing herself. I ran away from the hospital, where I was currently being housed, to go to Veronica. I stayed with her for many months, never leaving her side. We had both lost our parents, so we knew how we each felt. 8 months into her pregnancy, the doctors found something wrong. I never wanted it fully explained, so I don't know much about it. they said any complications can be avoided, if a certain procedure is taken, but it would be costly. I didn't care, I paid it on the spot. It all worked out, though she hasn't found the dad yet.

I looked at her sadly, but smiled at how brave she had been. She slowly fell asleep, like she does about this time, die to medications or something.

I quietly walked out of the room, and went to the front office. There I learned that most of my other friends checked out. I was happy they were better, but sad to know that that only left Veronica and Yuki.

I slowly walked back to my room. I wonder what they've been doing this whole time. When I entered the hall that had my room in it, I started hearing shushing noises. Curious, I walked to my room, and slowly opened the door. It was pitch black. Searching the wall for the light switch, my hand hit a switch, but I didn't turn on the lights.

Balloons and confetti fell onto of me as everyone jumped out simultaneously with the lights.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SENKO!" I was amazed. How'd they know it was my birthday. I was shown to the cake, and the celebrations began.

It may be short, but I got school tomorrow. Don't expect perfection from me! I was doing this kinda rushed! Sorry sorry sorry! I'm trying to update more often! Please review! Thanx!


	11. short and suckish but at lest i updated

Ok. I know I said that I would update soon….and its been over a month……but I'm a huge procrastinator…..and that doesn't help the homework situation! But! Some of my sports and projects are all over now…so ill be free more often! THANK GOODNESS! I had to read over my last chapter to figure out what had happened, and let me tell you, I could tell I was on a sugar high when I wrote that. And im going to be crazy in this one too cause I just ate a pint of ice cream. Yumyum. ONTO THE STORY!

XxXSenko's POVXxX

The celebration that they all planned for me lasted well over 6 hours. There was cake and ice cream, a piñata, balloons, random guests we had to beat off with stick…..don't ask……., and other random things. Before we knew it, midnight was upon us.

It was dark outside the window, the only light being the city below and the full moon. Wait. FULL MOON! That was never good. I quickly glanced behind me at the boys hitting each other with the piñata sticks. It was a funny sight, but I couldn't lose my concentration. Something was going to go wrong, and I had to figure out what before it happens.

Why do those stupid ghost, spirits WHATEVER! Have to play tricks on me when it's a full moon. And why are they always dangerous. And why is it on my birthday. And WHY DO I KEEP ASKING MYSELF THESE QUESTIONS!

Ok, lost control there for a second, but I gained it back. Yuki noticed that worried look on my face and walked straight over to me.

"hey. What's wrong?" I could hear the concern in his voice.

"Well, every full moon those stupid spirits play a prank on me. And its always dangerous, and someone always gets hurt. And guess what, IT'S A FULL MOON TONIGHT! NOW! WHATEVER!" every one was looking at me after my out burst. But I didn't care. I was throwing around pillows and sheets and tables and chairs. Anything that could possibly hold a prank inside of it.

Yuki walked up behind me and held my arm up right before I was going to turn over the bed. Turning to face him, and put my free hand on my hip and gave him one of my irresistible pouts.

I could see him giving in to the pout, but he's a strong one. So strong that he was able to get in a sentence before letting go of my arm.

"we sent those spirits away for the week." That was what he said. And that was what sent me jumping up and down squealing, yes squealing, for joy.

If any eyes weren't on my before, they were now. I finally noticed that now. And stopped where I was and blushed.

"Sooo…….." I said nervously, "how'd you know it was my birthday today?" that was the only thing I could think of saying on such short notice. Talk started up again, and I could feel Yuki beside me now.

"Well…..that was embarrassing……hey, are you laughing at me?" yuki was laughing at me! Can you believe it! meany! P no cake for you! Wait, he already had cake……dangit! Back to the story.

"Yah…..but you seemed to handle it well. I mean, not many people are so emotional as to jump around with the piñata bat, beating people with it." …….i did that…..oops.

"……….i did that…..oops…….well…..at least I can call myself unique!"

ahhh! This sucks but im being summoned to bed! Ill update tomorrow! I promise!


	12. the walk

Well…….the aspect of 'tomorrow' didn't quite click in my head……so im here a couple weeks later trying to make up for the horrible confusion of last chapter….--u…..if you didn't quite understand the last chapter…..well congratulations, neither did i. it wasn't important anyway. I was just crazy. SO this will hopefully make more sense, and it'll actually be important…..supposedly…..ONTO THE STORY!

XxXSenko POVXxX

I laid in bed pretending not to hear the nurse. Yesterday was the party of my life, and there was no way I was going to get up as early as 11 in the morning. I don't care if they have to drag me bed and all to my check-up, I'm not moving.

I heard a mumble/grumble coming from the other side of the room. _Yuki……_I turned over so I could see Yuki. Opening my eyes only a crack, I saw Yuki sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Stealthily, I took a glance at the door to see that the nurse had given up and left. With that, I sat up in my bed as well.

"Mornin' Yuki" I mumbled sleepily.

"Morning' Sen" he mumbled back. _Sen………I guess that's my nickname. Wait, but Senko is my nickname…I guess its my nickname's nickname. Confusing. _I slothed (you know, slothes are slow and what not…..ya) out of bed and over to Yuki's.

"So, Yun (I just had to), what time did everyone leave last night? All I remember is hitting people with the piñata stick…." I went into thought. My thoughts were as follows: _Man that was fun beating people up with piñata sticks! I should do it again sometime! Hmmm……I wonder if I can get any volunteers…this may be tricky, but it's a quest I'm willing to do! –acts all brave- BRING ON THE DRAGONS! 'there are no dragons' What was that! Was that my conscious? OH MY GOSH! IT WANTS IT'S REVENGE! IT'S GOING TO KILL ME FROM THE INSIDE OUT! I DON'T WANT TODIE! 'Oh will you shut up! I am your conscious, so get over. Sheesh!' WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MY CONSCIOUS HATES ME! 'ok, THAT'S IT!' –conscious attacks inner mind of Senko-……TAKE THAT! 'BRING IT ON!' –war is waged- -battles fought- -armies made- -citizens rebel- -war is over- -and it all start over again-_

Yun was waving his hand in front of my face when a came back to reality.

"Hey, are you zoning out on me…..again" Yuki added. He was silently laughing to himself at the disgruntled look on my face. "I was wondering, do you want to go for a walk with me today?"

I was so excited that I think I squealed. I'd never been able to go on walks, especially with someone I lo-….someone like Yuki. My excitement must have given an answer to Yuki because he went into the bathroom that's connected to our room and changed. After he came out, clad in pants and one of his fancy shirts, I rushed in to change. I came out in 2 seconds flat, hair and make-up, like I wear any though, all done perfectly. I had curled my metallic-blue hair ever so slightly to give it an affect most girls can't pull off. (don't ask me what, I don't know).

I could tell he was surprised by my speed, and even more surprised when I grabbed his arm and dragged him out the door and out the hospital so fast, no one knew we left.

Yuki finally got me to stop running when we were in front of the park. All the cherry blossoms were falling from their branches and down to earth. It was so beautiful.

When Yuki had finished catching his breath, he took he hand in his and we started walking through the blizzard of pink. We got to the middle, where the fountain was, and sat on a bench. We hadn't said anything the whole time, but I was content with that. I leaned my head onto his shoulder and let it sit their. Not long after he put his head onto of mine, our hands still together.

All of a sudden, we heard a shrill he pitched voice saying 'Oh my god, this place is so ugly there's no pink!' I blinked a couple of times trying to process what I had just heard. The voice sounded kind of familiar. Yuki was looking around the park.

"What is it Yun?" I asked curiously.

"That voice….kind of sounded like……Haru." A loud 'slap' was heard throughout the park, followed by 'Snap out of it!''Oh my god, oh my god. Did you just like, slap me? You're so mean to me' ok this was just getting too weird.

"Come on, I want to see who it is." I stood up, pulling Yun with me. We walked for a couple (more like 1) minutes until we came to a path with a tree fallen in the middle of it. stealthily hiding in the shadows, we watching the scene play out.

"Ok guys," a girl turned to face the frozen group behind her, "What's wrong with him? How do you fix it? Jeez I knew he had mood swings but I didn't know it went this way." No one said anything. They had no idea what to do. After a minute of silence, Kyo said, "Well, I guess we should go try to fix this little problem…" Kyo led everyone, Haru's wrist firmly in Yuki's hand, back to the city streets. Haru was skipping from excitement and mumbling things like, "Rainbows, pink, ballerinas, unicorns, sparkles, barbies, fairies, taffy, THIS PLACE IS SO FUN!"

"Was that you?" I was in a slight state of shock.

"I think so…." We stood there in slight shock. I was first to straighten myself up. I grabbed my necklace (DON'T FORGET THE NECKLACE) as I have made a habit of doing.

"I think my excitement for the day was spent. Shall we return for lunch?" I turned to Yun as I spoke.

"Ya, that would be great. As long as we walk this time." We laughed together as we made our way back to the hospital, hand in hand.

Ok, you know what? That's good enough for now. And if you're reading this, I would like to know through a review. Not trying to be mean or anything, but I cant tell if people are reading this or not. (could just look at stat thing but whats the fun in that) and that 'pink haru', as we call it, scene was from my cousin's story Unshed Tearsm which is on my account due to some complications. Ya…….so………ill update as soon as I can. Spring break next week, ill try to update.

-CD


	13. doom!

well, spring break came...spring break went...and i didn't update --u. if this looks different then the other chapters, its due to complications on my comp that lead to doom (no mircoword). so im using some other thing to type this. -sigh- my comp has so many problems. well anyway, im going to try to form the plot back into this story. ill try. lately, its just been...well...random thoughts coming to my mind and being put into the story. or, basically, a chapter waster/filler. haha. well, onto the crazed story with issues!

------

XxXSenko'sPOVxXx

mmmm..._yesterday was so much fun_. I buried myself deeper into the sheets of my warm bed. I knew i couldn't avoid the nurses any longer, I could feel my heart aching a little more each day. It wants attention, and if I don't give it any, I'll feel its rath. _The fun..._

An alarm clock rang right next to my ear. "AHHHHHHH! MY EAR IS BLEEDING! IT BURNS!" I collapsed back in bed, panting. Standing over me was the she-devil nurse.

------

There was a giant light hanging over my eyes. it burned like heck! If only i could get out of here. Too bad im attatched to those tube things and this machine which is the only thing keeping me alive right now. Sad really.

I wonder what Yun's doing. He was getting checked up on too. By that Hatori guy. ya...him...seahorse dude...well...He seems nice. I can trust him to keep Yun alive while I'm not with him.

I feel sleepy, must be that gas stuff. Ihate these days when they have to go into sergury...urg...

Senko has succumbed to the gas and is asleep.

------

XxXYun'sPOVXxX

"Well...Yuki, it looks like there's nothing more anyone can do. At this rate your bronchidas will affect your heart, making it stop. And when your heart stops, you..." Hatori trailed off. He couldn't believe that after everything they had tried, they could not help Yuki. He was going to die, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

I knew he did his best. But i wasn't worried about dieing at this point. I was worried about what would happen to Senko. Would she run? Kill herself? She's a crazy one. She could to anything. Especially with that power of hers. Man, i hope she'll be ok.

okokok. short i know. and there's been no mention of that Akito scene. but you'll se how it fits in in the end. i got the next chapter all planned out. so ill try to get to it as soon as possible. i dedicate this chapter to the pretty much only person who's been reviewing: Hiroko Yamashita. i just hope that she likes this story enough to get this far. haha. til next time. oh and Hiroko asked me what to call me, just call me Shi. that's what all the fanfic people call me. hah as soon as i can. just keep bugging me about it.

-Shi


	14. DUNDUNDUUUUN

i feel so inspired by Horoko Yamashita! so im here one day later. okokok. last time it was anounced to Yun that he was going to die right? good good forming plot again. XP. well. ill not keep you waiting longer than needed.

-----

XxXYun'sPOVXxX

How am I going to tell her? I can't just not tell her, because then she'd find out the hard way, and that's never a good way to find out.

I was slowly walking back to my..our room. I still haven't gotten over the fact that i share a room. But i better get used to it, before i won't ever need a room...

I turned into the door. BANG! oowwww! my head! I gotta remember to OPEN the door. Opening the door, I found...nothing. I let out a sigh of relief. I have time to think on this matter. Good. phew. That was a little sudden. But...It wasn't really sudden.

FLASHBACK (to 5 minutes before P)

"Apparently, missing so many check-ups, we could not notice the rapid growth. I'm sorry Yuki. I really am."

END FLASHBACK

So, being with Senko, had caused this...I wouldn't trade anything for the times I've spent with Sen-chan (muahaha nickname). That's it! She'll have memories of me. And I'll watch over her. Then we can be together forever. But...how am I going to tell her about all of this? -sweatdrop-

------

XxXNormalPOVXxX

Senko trudged through the hall leading to her...their room. She was tired for the operation she had had just minutes before. It was one of those days when it got so extreme, they just had to scrap some of that cancer off of her heart. She shuddered at the thought.

She was trudging as fast as she could. She had felt something. Something had happened, or was going to happen, to her Yun-chan. and she had to know what.

Getting to the door, Senko grabbed for the golden knob. Now here comes the tricky part, twisting and pushing the door open. This happened everytime after one of these operations. After 10 minutes of trying to open the door, Yuki opened it from the inside. This cause Senko to fall flat on top of him, for all of her weight was on the door.

There was a large POOF, and now Senko lay on top of a little gray mouse. Too bad for Yuki, Senko had fallen asleep at contact. He gulped at the thought of changing back and haivng her wake up to find herself laying on top of a naked Yuki. Not something youd want to happen.

XxXYunPOVXxX

I had to get out. Dig man Dig! i scurried about under Sen-chan, trying to find the exit, to no avail. My heart beat faster as I felt that second POOF coming on. must get out...Must get out...too late...POOF.

XnormalX

Senko lay coughing on the ground. The smoke had brought had back to reailty. As the smoke resided, Senko noticed, she was laying on top of a naked Yuki. THE HORROR! (hahah)

"AHHH! SORRY SORRY!" Senko ducked under her bed to protect her eyes.

"You can come out now. It's safe." Slowly backing out from the safety of the bed, Senko was greeted by the warm smile that is Yuki. She smiled back. What a happy moment. If you ignore the naughty images floating around in Senko's head (XP).

The smile vanished from Yuki's faced, and was replaced by a more serious look. Senko matched Yuki's look, remembering that feeling she had earlier.

"Senko...There's something...I have to tell you..."

DUNDUNDUUUUNN! ok ya. ill update soon. hahahha. and no, i didnt forget about the whole Akito thing, and you guys shouldnt either! it's all part of my evil plot MUAHHA! ok anyway. LOVE YALL!

-Shi


	15. Plan B is put into action

This is weird...updating ever day...very not like me. but i hope everyones thankful for it! hahaha. 9 people viewed the last chapter...that stats thing is fun! hahahahah. anyway. AHHHHHH! THE CHAPSTICK IS EVERY WHERE! ok problem solved. ok, my sis (shes really my cousin but w.e) (the writer of unshedt tears) says this story reflects my personality! By that she means...RANDOM! hahaha. my life is pretty random, but that's not the point. Having one chapter all shock and sudden, then the next being akward moments, hahaha. thats just me i guess! hahah ok to the story.

------

XxXSenko'sPOVXxX

_"Senko...There's something...I have to tell you..." _All those feelings I had had earlier...They were in my mind...Making my heart sting at how serious he looked...Something was about to happen, and I don't want to know what...But I have to...I nodded my head, signaling for him to continue.

"Well...Hatori told me...that...my bronchidas has affected my heart...so...I'mgoingtodie." He mumbled the last part, and closed his eyes right after word, as if waiting to be hit with some kind of asault.

So that was it...I would usually blame the sprits for this, but they're still away...I felt a small smile creep onto my lips at the thought of how kind Yun-chan had been to her. But he was going to die...There has to be something i can do...It's my fault all this is going to happen. I have a curse to...I bet there's something I can do, I mean...We must have met for a reason, right?

I came back to reality with Yun's hand waving in front of my face.

"So...I wasn't dreaming, aye? There goes plan A." I sighed, Plan A was for this all to be a dream and I'd wake up and laugh about it with Yun. That left me with the other 25 letters of the alphabet...I hope one of them works before i get to Plan Z...

"Nope...Depressing, isn't it?" He looked sad. I could tell he didn't want to die. An idea popped into my head, this'll be Plan B...I leaned in and kissed him square on his lips. I could tell he was surprised by my sudden move, but he leaned into the kiss after his initial shock. I lost my balance (they're sitting on the floor I know, but she's clumsy like me, ok?) and fell backwards, Yuki following. Yun was now laying on top of me, we had broken the kiss when I fell. I wanted to make him as happy as I could for now, until I can get this Plan into action, and I didn't want that kiss to end. So I leaned in and kissed him again, and rolled so I was on top of him, he didn't complain. (this is weird i know, but nothing sick is going to happen XP) We stayed like this until the need for air was iminant.

He sat up and now i was sitting on his lap. He put his arms around my waist (not enough to make him transform) and I leaned on his chest. It was a relaxing moment, all our worries were forgotten. I was so relaxed and tired, I fell asleep in Yuki's arms.

XxXYun'sPOVXxX

She fell asleep. That's just like her. She looks so innocent when she's asleep. I wonder what the docters did this time. For her to be this tired, it must have been bad.

I picked her up, careful not to transform, and gently laid her on her bed. As I took my hands away, she grabbed me and puller me down next to her. Surprisinly, I missed her and landed next to her. She had her arms wrapped around my neck, and she was still sound asleep. The little devil...I bet she's just pretending to be asleep.

Before I could elaborate more, she pulled me closer to her, and started cuddling with my shoulder. Oh ya...she's still asleep. She would never do this is she were awake. Sighing, I gave into her grasp and laid there, as she moved closer for warmth.

Now that you mention it, I am pretty tired. I put my arms loosly 'round her waist (again) and felt myself overtaken by her warmth. Her hair smelled like vanilla.

Man, I hope no one comes in here when we're like this...I've been taunted enough...-yawn-...I never noticed how soft her skin was before...

Before he knew it, Yun was fast asleep. There they lay, Senko with her arms around Yun's neck, and Yun with his arms protectivly around her waist. Who is hiding behind the door, but the ever so mysterious Hatori. Silently closing the door, Hatori told the nurses not to enter this room, as the patients were asleep, and should not be disturbed. They nodded, and scurried off to alert the other she-devil's of this news.

_Akito was right...There is something special about this girl..._Wirg that last thought, he walked back to his office. As much as Yuki would try to kill him later, Ayame would want to hear about his little brother's new love life, but more importantly...that Yuki didn't have long left to live...

weee! ahha. Sis is right, a bunch of random moments thrown together form my life! At least it's never boring! ahha. I'll update as fast as I can. Hope you all are enjoying! and you have yet to see what Plan B holds in store for you. and as I write this closing comments, I get a review from the ever faithful Hiroko Yamashita! You've caught up but now you have to wait! haha. ok I'll upload this now. hahah.

-Shi


	16. Plan B in planning

i thought i at least STARTED writing chapter 16! awwww...and by this time i forgot plan B ( had to read previous chapter again) but i think i know what it is. but im not telling. so we left off with them asleep and hatori watching by the door and was about to call aya. mhm...ok. onto the chapter! (if anyone still reads this of course .)

In Hatori's office sits Hatori himself. (duh) he had just gotten off the phone with Aya, and it was the hardest phone call he's ever had to make. Aya started crying and saying how when his little brother finally falls in love when hes going to die. And so on... Hatori massaged his temples while taking slow deep breaths. The way Ayame sounded on the phone almost made him want to cry, and he hasn't cried since erasing Kana's memories.

He looked at the clock. it had been 5 hours since Yuki fell asleep (he spent a LOT of time pacing his office searching for good words to explain the situation to Aya and a few hours ON the phone), they should be awake by now.

Standing up, he stepped out of his office. After locking it, he turned around to find Senko directly in front of him. (scary how she does that) Slightly surprised, he asked "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, of course." she said with a slight smile. She was going to put plan B into action as soon as possible. and now seemed like the soonest time. "I have a few questions I want to ask you."

Hatori let her into his, unlocked, office. She sat down as he sat back at his desk. "what did you want to ask me about?" Hatori wanted to make this quick. It was starting to be too much for him.

"Well...I know that Yun's going to die and all..." she paused and looked up to see Ha'ri's sad expression. "and since plan A failed, I'm putting plan B into action. but before i do, I need information. You seemed to be the person to go to for this stuff, so here I am." Senko put on her best smile, trying to ignore the tears that were coming to her eyes as she thought about the conciquences of her plan. Hatori nodded his approval, even though he was thrown off at the whole plan thing. "Ok! First question. Could you explain the curse, leaving NOTHING out? I need to make sure i know everything about it."

"Well..You're familiar with the story..." It continued question answer explain for some time. When Senko was happy with the amount of information she had gathered, she thanked Hatori, and left. Hatori was a bit flustered by how detailed she was about everything. He had to remember things he had forgotten about to answer some of her question, but he answered them still. After sitting for a few more minutes, he got up and left the hospital to go to Shigure's to tell them the bad news. This was going to be one loooooong day.

**WITH SENKO**

She was writing furiously in the notebook she hide in the drawer next to her bed. The page was titled PLAN B. Every detail she would ever wish to know was written in this little notebook, she knew this would be her last entry. Fighting back tears, she continued writing until she noticed Yuki stirring from the otherside of the room. ( shes sitting on Yun's bed while he's still sleeping in hers) She quickly hide the notebook and put on her best smile.

"Mornin' sunshine!" she said laughing at how disgruntled Yuki looked. "even though it's past midnight" She pointed to the dark window. Saying that, Yuki took the sheet and pulled it over his head again.

"Sleeeeeeep" she heard Yuki say from under the devil sheet.

"Awwwww...Mr. Sunshine doesn't want to show his face! The poor kids will be stuck in bed forever if you don't come out and say hello to the world!" Senko emphasized by waving her arms up and down.

"Too bad for the kids then. 'Mr.Sunshine' is sleeping."

Senko stuck her toungue out at him as she secretly noted the moon phase outside the window. _One week...I have to do it in one week..._A thought suddenly came to mind.

"Hey Yun, how'd you get rid of the spirits? and for so long too." Senko asked cocking her head slightly to the side. Yuki had to dig his way out of the sheet to answer her question. When he was finally free and the top of his messy hair wasn't the only thing you could see, he looked at Senko curiously.

"I wasn't the one who actually got them away, so all I know is that Akito knows something we don't. It was Akito after all who made them leave. I still can't believe he agreed to do that for us. I guess we were never meant to understand the mind of Akito" Yuki laughed a little at his own (bad) joke. Senko smiled at how Yuki was happy, even with the bad news he got yesterday.

There was a sudden flash of light and loud banging noise. Lightening and thunder filled the sky as Senko and Yuki tried to calm they're beating hearts. _One week...One week and all of this will be over..._Senko yawned the same time Yuki decided to get back to bed. There was another clash of thunder and Senko jumped 10 feet from the bed.

"Y-Yuki...c-can I sleep next t-to you again." Senko asked shaking. Yun laughed, "Sure" he spoke as he patted the spot next to him on the bed. Senko climbed in and cuddled with Yun's arm. Before he could protest, she was sound asleep. Yun soon followed suit and they were both sleeping peacefully oblivious to the lightening and thunder right outside they're window.

So brain dead. This is coming to an end soon. One week from now (in story) will probably be the chapter after next. so, ending very soon. 3-4 chapters left. yay! hope people read this ever! hahaha

-CD/Shi


	17. Lake Kizaki here I comeam

I am wiped out! I have neglected this story for a good 3 months at least! But im so close to finishing I had to will myself to do it before school started! It starts in 5 days….so I have 5 days to write 3 chapters and yes, this story will be over in 3 chapters HOPEFULLY! So lucky me, at this point I know what each chapter contains and will hopefully be able to FINISH THIS DEVILED STORY THAT WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! I'm losing precious sleep because of this story, worrying and all. WELL ANYWAY! I'm here now and I want to get this thing done!

Senko woke up the next day to find herself laying next to a sleeping Yuki. She still held his hand in hers, and she felt him slightly gripping her hand with his. With him gripping her hand, she could not get up and start getting ready, so she decided to lay there in thought. What could she do in this next week? It was her only week left with Yun. She already had everything she needed together, and already memorized what she needed to memorize. What could they possibly due for the next week? Including the rest of Yuki's family….What could they possibly do? Senko was in such a deep thought she didn't notice Yuki stirring in his sleep, mumbling to himself.

"The waves are so big today….Can I water ski next……What a cool intertube……Let's go back to the house boat, it's getting dark…." Yuki fell back into a silent slumber with Senko staring at him curiously. Then it hit her, she could rent a house boat. That way everyone could come. She could rent a few jet ski's and a speed boat, buy some intertube's, it would be so much fun!

Senko was getting all excited, quietly celebrating. Yuki slowly opened his eyes, to see an overly excited Senko laying next to him. He looked at her curiously, but she still didn't notice he was awake. He cleared his throat, trying to get her attention, but she was still too rapped up in excitement to notice.

"Sen-chan!" Yuki said, still trying to get her attention. Senko blinked and looked up at Yuki.

"Yun Yun!" Senko yelled, wrapping her arms around his neck, making sure she was far enough away that it wasn't considered a hug. "Guess what, guess what!" She questioned excitedly to Yuki.

"What?"

"You're supposed to guess!"

"Uhm…You were abducted by aliens last night and they taught you how to grow trees that make money so you can laugh at all the people who say money doesn't grow on trees and then you're going to use the money to feed and shelter orphans!" Yuki said mocking excitement.

"No silly! I'm going to use the money for my own selfish desires!" Yuki laughed at her when she kept a straight face throughout the whole sentence. "But really, I'm going to rent a house boat, Jet Ski's, and a speed boat and we're going to go on a trip to the lake! You're whole family can come too!"

"You do know I was joking about the whole money tree thing right?" Yuki asked skeptically, he couldn't believe she had enough money to do this.

"Of course I know, and I was joking about the whole selfish desires thing. Didn't I tell you before? My family is very wealthy and all that money went to me when they died, and I don't see a reason more important than this to use it!"

"Well ok…as long as it doesn't put you through any trouble." Yuki smiled at the beaming Senko in front of him, her arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Of course it doesn't! and I've already picked the lake we're going to!" Senko was getting more and more excited.

"What might that be?"

"Lake Kizaki! It's also the setting for the anime Onegai Teacher (Please Teacher!) and it's sequal Onegai Twins (Please Twins!)(I did my research on this one. and I have watched onegai teacher, but not its sequal so HA! I was so happy to find this lake when I was researching! Now I want to go here!)!"

"I should've known.." Yuki chuckled as they both got out of bed to prepare for their departure, their plan was to leave tomorrow. They had a lot of work to do.

---------(tomorrow, they are at the lake)-----------

Hatori was driving the houseboat, Kyo was driving the speedboat with Tohru sitting next to him, dragging Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro in a 3-person intertube behind him, and Senko and Yuki each rode their own Jet Ski. Inside the houseboat was Shigure, Ayame, Haru, Rin, Kagura, and Ritsu, who was apologizing for bothing everybody by coming along. It was the perfect day to be out on the lake, and even better, they'd be staying there for 5 days. Everyone was excited and ready to get out there and swim and everything. What was even better was the houseboat had a built in water slide on the back that made you drop from 5 feet into the water.

Once they had found a place to park the houseboat on the lake side, everyone was running around in the water. Kyo kept getting asked to drag people on the speedboat so most of his first day consisted of throwing people off of an intertube with a boat (the fun!). Yuki and Senko also dragged people on intertubes with the Jet Skis. They constantly rode over the others wake, trying to give whoever they were dragging a bumpy ride. All in all, the first day was fun and exciting, and when it got dark, they roasted s'mores on the beach with twigs and brush they collected.

The next day went just as well, moving to a different part of the lake and sliding off the back and onto the intertube to be dragged away by a speeding boat. People were learning to water ski on the smooth surface of the lake. Everyone was having so much fun, they had all forgotten about hospitals, or illness, or anything like that. (and if any of you out there have good memory, youd be asking about how Yuki could go in the water. Well heres the thing, life jacket. He can go on the jet ski and not touch water, he can go on the boats and not touch water, he can go on the interetube and not touch water until he is brutally thrown off into the water, but the life vest keeps him on the surface. So hes fine as long as hes got his trusty life vest).

On the third day, however, it was pouring rain. That didn't seem to damper any spirits though. Senko was constantly running outside in the rain, because she loved it so much, and came back 5 minutes later soaked to the bone, but she didn't care. Soon enough, all of the younger generation were running out in the rain and laughing as they splashed water on each other and accomplished nothing but a mass water war.

Everything cleared up on the fourth day. This was the last full day at the lake, and everyone was busy doing everything possible. The intertubes were constantly in use and Kyo was declared the best driver when being dragged on a intertube, he was always turning sharply and driving over wakes, guaranteeing a fun ride on the intertube. The sun started to set, so everybody gathered back to the houseboat, everyone going to the roof to watch the sunset over the hills that surrounded them.

"This was a great idea Sen-chan." Yuki smiled at Senko who sat next to him, she smiled brightly back. "What made you think of this anyway?"

"You of course." When Yuki gave her a confused look she continued, "Let's just say, you tend to talk in your sleep." They laughed together as the final rays of sunlight disappeared below the hill.

I don't know if I should leave it off here….you know what. I will. The next one will come soon cause once I upload this ill start writing the next one. 2 chapters left people! Start celebrating I got this far! So until next time which will hopefully be soon, ja!

Shi


	18. Because I love him

I'm writing the second to last chapter! It's so exciting! After all of the procrastination! And, to add to the good news, the last chapter will also be uploaded by Monday! Better get this started then…ON WITH THE STORY!

XSenko's POVX

I had so much fun with Yun while at the lake, I almost forgot about what I had to do when I got back…almost. Now I was laying in my bed, waiting for Yuki to come back from his check up. Staring absently out the open window, I made stories out of the stars and the full moon that they all surrounded. Somewhere lost in my thoughts, I heard the click of the door opening and closing. Without moving my head, I looked across the room to see Yuki silently walk to his bed and sit down on it.

Looking at him made me think of our last night on the houseboat, looking at the sunset, so perfect. I found myself blushing when I came back to reality. He was just sitting there, so I sat up, getting a better look of him. He didn't notice me sit up, seeing as his eyes were focused on the tiles below his feet.

"Yuki..?" I said hesitantly, trying not to disturb him too much. He looked up at me, his face telling me to continue. "Well.." I looked down, nervous about what I was going to do. "If it was me who was going to die, it would be better, because…because you have so much left to live for! You would get over me and I would watch you from heaven until someone else comes along and becomes your guardian angel! And…and…" I was crying now, it all seemed too much now. I shut my eyes tight, feeling the hot tears slide down my face. I can do this, all I have to do is remember why. I opened my eyes and turned to face Yuki, who was looking concerned and fighting with the urge to stand up and hug me for comfort. I put a determined look on my face and continued. "And if you were the one that died, I would still be stuck here, nothing left for my future except to wait for the news that I will die and I can't stand that life. You have so much more to live for. And so…" I took a deep breath in. "I have researched it and I know how I can cure you completely and I can die instead. All of your sickness will go to me and since I'm already sick I'll just die and you can live a long life." I saw Yuki's eyes grow wide. "If not for anything else, do it to break my own curse. Do it to prove that curses can be broken. Do it to prove to yourself there is hope for yourself! This is something I want Yuki. I want you to live the rest of your life sickness free with hope in your heart! And if I die tonight instead of you, the spirits won't be able to stop me from getting what I want, and it will break my curse. Please Yuki….Do it for youself…." My voice was becoming a whisper. "Do it for me….Yuki….I love you." His eyes were no longer as wide, but there were silent tears sliding down his face as he looked at me. I couldn't read his face.

"I love you too, Senko." He whispered back to me. My breath caught in my throat as he spoke. The way he said, it was like the world had stopped to listen to his heart speak.

Both of us still had tears staining our cheeks, but we each smiled at each other. Sad to ruin the moment, I spoke quietly, eyes downcast. "So…Will you let me die in your place?" Even though I couldn't see his face, I could feel e was in deep conflict with this problem. There were so many reasons to let me die instead, and only one otherwise, but it was still a hard decision. (if you didn't figure it out or whatever, the one other reason was because he didn't want Senko to die…so yea clearing that up). I heard him sigh so I looked up to face him. His hand was on top of his head, running through his hair. He seemed to be just sitting there, thinking about what to do over the weekend, or something simple like that, but when you looked in his eyes, you saw an equivalent to a war being battled out. I suddenly felt bad for putting such a burden on him, to decide who dies.

"I know this must be hard to figure out….but Yuki…I want you to live, because you can. Don't feel guilty about being the one who lives, because it's what I want and as long as you don't completely forget about me, I'll watch over you and be content." I silently slid my legs out from under the covers and stepped across the room to him. Kneeling down in front of him, I tilted up his chin, so he was facing me. "Please Yuki…I love you so much, but I know that there's someone else out there for you. But even if there was for me, I would never be able to meet them. You could leave Yuki, you could live. And Yun, you have family and friends still here with you. You won't be alone at all. They don't want you to die. Please Yuki, it would be better if I died." The tears were still running down our faces, but we didn't care.

He leaned forward and kissed me. His kiss was filled with passion and a longing to live like this forever, like he didn't want to let go. I kissed him back, with the same feelings and longings. We both deepened the kiss, never wanting it to end. After a few minutes though, we had to for lack of breath. He kneeled down onto the floor in front of me so we were at the same height.

"Senko I love you and you're more important to me than anything else. It hurts so much to say this but…you're right. I don't want you to be right but you are. Senko it hurts so much…" He was crying harder now, as was I. It did hurt, but it was for the better. I had to die instead of him, it was just right.

"Then one last kiss, before I begin the ceremony." We looked at each other, and kissed once more. This time is had more passion and longing. It was too much for us, we were lost in their kiss, wanting to forget everything but we couldn't. Wanting everything else to disappear but it didn't. We wanted to stay together forever, but we wouldn't.

We parted slowly, not wanting it to end. We looked at each other, breathing heavily, for a few minutes. "I better...get started." I said slowly standing up, hands still in Yuki's, which had gotten there during our kiss. He stood up as well, not allowing our hands to part.

"Tell me what to do." Yuki said with confidence in his voice. I nodded and answered. "Lay on your bed." And he did, but didn't let go of my hands once. I kneeled down next to his bed, my heart pounding in my chest, our hands still holding onto each other.

"Before I start this…I just want you to remember, not to forget me, but still move on." Yuki nodded unable to speak by this time, but the look in his eyes proved he would never forget and he just made a promise he would keep. "And one last thing….I love you, Yuki." Yuki managed to find his voice finally.

"I will always love you Senko and will never forget…Sen-chan." He decided to call me by my nickname for the last time. We smiled at each other one last time. Then I looked at our locked hands, took and deep breath, and lowered my head. With one last, longing glance at Yuki, I closed my eyes and started muttering all of the phrases needed for this to work. It was in another ancient language, so it took extra concentration to get it right.

I started to feel it, the ache in my lungs. Is this how Yuki always felt? I continued chanting. I could feel myself getting weaker and weaker, but I couldn't stop chanting for anything. I felt Yuki squeeze my hands for support. I was coming up on the final sentences. I could feel my mind leaving me, I could feel my heart slowing down. The last sentence…"Because I love him." With that, I felt my heart stop and my mind to leave, and I was dead.

XYuki's POVX

She was chanting in some language I've never heard of before. I just listened to her talking, my heart beating a thousand miles a second. After a while, I felt that constant ache I had from my disease leave. It felt easier to breathe now. I looked down at Senko, who was still chanting, but her breathing seemed to get shallower. I squeezed her hands for support and her voice became clearer.

I suddenly started to feel very sleepy. For a moment I panicked, but then I relaxed, if I died, it didn't matter as much anymore. Right before I feel asleep, I heard Senko's last words "Because I love him." With that, I was asleep, dreaming of a better day when everything could just go right.

XTo a random scene with Aktio!X (third person POV)

Akito sat in her/his (you know what, this whole akito gender thing…too confusing when writing stories so I don't know what gender akito was last time it was in this story, but I declare thee male) dark room, holding a book. It was the same book that he got from the secret library a month ago. He was idly flipping through the pages, as he had been the past hour, until he finally saw what he had been looking for. Even though he passed this page a thousand times all ready, it finally had what he was looking for, writing. It had been blank until a few seconds prior.

Hurriedly, he read through the page. A smirk grew on his face, as he read, but then it disappeared as he read the last paragraph.

_This method of healing is rarely used, but does have thorough results. All sicknesses are ridden of, in this case, even the sickness, which can be more put as a curse, that has been passed through the boy's family is gone. The spirit of the rat is no longer inside of him, and it will not show itself again for some time. _

Akito was furious, the rat thought he could get free, and he did to make it worse. He'd have to do something about this, but he couldn't. Yuki was now under no obligation to follow his orders, because to Yuki, Akito was no longer God. Furious, Akito through the book at the wall he was facing. It emitted a loud bang. This sound caused Hatori to come in to see if everything was ok.

"He's free…."Akito spat furiously. "The rat is free."

DUNDUNDUNNN! One last chapter peeples! That one will come up fast, its all planned out. Hahahha until the next chapter, Ja! Reviews would be appreciated but don't feel obligated to do so!

Shi


	19. A promise kept

LAST CHAPTER! Excitement! I've waited this whole story to write this chapter! Happy happy happy! Why does it say I spelt happy wrong? Weirdos. ANYWAY! Better write this story before my heart explodes from over use!

XYuki's POVX

It has been 2 years since she died. Yes, a long 2 years. During those 2 years, I couldn't think of anything else but her. I locked myself in my room for a solid week before I even started to recover from the loss. There will always be a place in my heart for her, and I will always love her.

I now stood in front of her grave. Today is the 2 year anniversary of her death, and my freedom. Whatever she did that day had cured me of my curse. Not even that got my out of mourning her even a little. I could tell everyone was irritated with me because I was free and didn't care at all, and they'd kill to be free. But I just ignore them.

I'm in college now. I'm trying my hardest at everything I do, so I can lead the full life she allowed me to have. It had only been 6 months before that I was finally able to love someone else, like she wanted me to. I've always felt her watching over me, from her new home in heaven. She was my guardian angel, just like she said. She would watch over me until I found another to be my angel, and I've always told her, even though she's in heaven, that I don't want her to stop being my guardian angel until I tell her that I'm ready to be let go.

Today was that day. I had thought it over for the past 6 months, and I was ready. But now that I was standing in front of her grave, I was having second thoughts. Could I really live without her watching over me?

I searched and searched, after she died that night, for the translation to what she said. I had found it in the little book she was always writing in. I kept that book with me everywhere I went. It was a small comfort for her loss. But what was my comforting, was what she really said that night.

_This boy I hold in my hands is sick and in need of cure. He has hope in his heart, but more importantly, love. As do I. I want to take his pain and sickness away from him. Put it in me, so I suffer in his stead. So I die in his place. He has a full life to lead and a new love to find, I am willing to sacrifice my health for his cure. Bring his pain upon me, so he will not suffer. I give you my blood and my health for his sake, I risk everything for you to cure him. Within my faint heart there is a hope and a love, hear my plea and take me. Save this boy from the death he is destined, from the sickness that plagues him. Cure him and give me his disease _because I love him.

A lone tear slide down my face as I repeated her words in my head. I didn't bother to wipe it away. I looked to the sky, to see a single puffy white cloud over head. It seemed to be moving on its own, like someone was forming it by dancing. In the cloud, I saw a heart and I knew it was her. She knew what I wanted to say. I was finally ready to accept the fact that I have a life to lead. I smiled up to the cloud, it was the smile I reserved just for her.

I owed her so much, but she only accepted my love, and she even let that go. She really loved me. She wanted me to move on, to love again. Another tear slide down my cheek, but again I didn't care. I could see her up in heaven, smiling down at me. And I knew I was ready.

I knelt down on the grass in front of her tombstone. I reached my hand out to touch her engraved name in the cement, and my necklace shown in the light. I still wear her necklace. I would probably never give it away. Everyone asked about it, but I never answered them, it hurt too much. The third tear slide down my chin and fell to the ground. I took no notice though, I was staring at her name. I took a deep breath and finally said it, though in a hoarse whisper, "I'm ready…Sen-chan." And I felt it. I could feel her smiling down at me, satisfied. This is what she died for.

I looked up again, at the cloud, and could see her. I could clearly see her sitting there, smiling at me, her metallic blue hair shining in the sun like it always would. And I would see a tear slide down her face. I was full on crying now, and so was she. Even though she has been waiting for this moment for the past 2 years, she was crying anyway, but she was smiling so happily. I could see her dancing now, and it started to rain, the way she always loved it too.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, I was laughing. I could hear her laughter from heaven ringing down to earth as well. It was a joyous moment.

I stood up after a few minutes of laughing, and she stopped dancing as well. My hand grazed her name as I turned to the people around me. I smiled at them, and walked towards one of them, and I hugged her. She was the reason I could keep my promise. Her name was Machi. She was startled by the abrupt hug, but hugged back soon enough. I let her go and grabbed her hand, still smiling. It was still raining, but I didn't notice. My heart finally felt free. The group started to walk away from the grave, but something caught my eye. I told Machi I'd be right back, and went back to the grave.

There it was. It was her necklace, but something seemed different about it. It shown, even in the darkness of the rain. I picked it up and put it on, looking back to the sky, to see her wave at me one last time, before disappearing into heaven. I walked back to Machi and the others, who were waiting for me at the exit. I smiled at them as we walked out of the cemetery. I whispered one last thing to the wind. "Thank you, Senko."

X(should I end it there? Shouldishouldishouldi! No)X

Senko sat in her chair in heaven. Looking down at Yuki, who had finally kept his promise completely. It made her so happy, she didn't even care that she was crying. She had a sudden urge to dance, one last time. As she did, rain started to fall from the cloud she was on. She heard him laughing, and couldn't help but laugh too. I stopped dancing when he stopped laughing. I leaned over the side of the cloud to watch him, for what could be the last time. He was hugging the girl that she owed so much.

Then an idea came to her mind, she would watch over both of them, secretly of course. It was the least she could do. While he wasn't looking, Senko unhooked her necklace and let it fall down to earth. It was like the ghost of the necklace stayed back with Senko, so she still had the necklace on, but it looked almost translucent.

He looked up at her and she waved goodbye to him. She walked further into the cloud until she reached the gate that lead into heaven. Right before she stepped inside, she heard Yuki say, "Thank you, Senko."

NOW IT'S DONE! I FINISHED MY STORY! THIS IS A CRAZY FEELING! Hope you enjoyed reading my story! There's going to be a long pirates of the Caribbean one coming out that is co written with my friend who isn't on but is on quizilla but I'll explain that in the actual story! Hahhahhaha thank you my faithful reviewers! (though there weren't any really….but too bad im thanking all my reviewers!) and I would like to thank my cousin who is like the sister I never had! You know who you are! Until next time, ja!

Shi


End file.
